


...следы невиданных зверей...

by Dekstroza, fandom Reptiles 2020 (WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, fandom Reptiles 2020
Genre: F/M, Fandom Kombat, Single work, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/fandom%20Reptiles%202020
Summary: Избушка там на курьих ножках. Стоит.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	...следы невиданных зверей...

— Ты уверена, что в этот раз мы там, где надо? — поинтересовался Тони, недоверчиво рассматривая декорации к очередной сказке. Наташа только пожала плечами. Нет, она, конечно, любила устное народное творчество своей слегка позабытой Родины, но уже хотелось добраться, наконец, до сказания или былины, где они могли бы немного передохнуть. Вдвоем. И можно даже без "мед-пиво пил", тем более что Наташа ни то ни другое особо не жаловала, а Тони, после антибиотиков, попросту было нельзя.

Белокаменных палат, обещанных Локи, в обозримом пространстве не наблюдалось. Видимо там, на распутье, надо было идти прямо. Или налево. Или остаться на месте, дождаться обещанного хрена и высказать ему все, что Наташа думает про подобный отдых. 

Зато имели место быть: изба на курьих ножках, больше похожих на страусиные — одна штука, ступа каменная с помелом, напоминающие сильно увеличенную лабораторную посуду Брюса, веник, притащенный Баки с рынка в Ростове, — по одному экземпляру каждого, и подозрительного вида озерцо, в котором, Наташа готова была поспорить на новые шокеры от Тони, обитали три-четыре мавки. 

Ну, хорошо хоть не хрустальный гроб, в который семь богатырского вида бабищ попробовали запихнуть порядком растерявшегося от такого внимания Тони. Наташа фыркнула, вспоминая. А ещё плейбой, называется. Впрочем, гроб был вполне себе комфортный, с удобным матрасом, ортопедический подушкой и тёплым одеялом. Но — односпальный. Что в планы Наташи никак не входило. Пришлось объяснить девахам на понятном им языке, какое у Наташи мнение относительно данного вопроса. Как ни странно расстались вполне себе по-дружески. Даже яблочек с собой в дорогу накидали. Не то чтобы Наташа позволила Тони их есть без соответствующей химической экспертизы. А то мало ли... Были прецеденты. 

Меж тем озерцо забурлило в лучших традициях дешевых триллеров, и над поверхностью, словно перископы у подводной лодки, поднялись три головы. Тони нахмурился и постарался задвинуть Наташу себе за спину. Наташа ласково чмокнула встопорщенную макушку и встала рядом, поигрывая ножами. С мавками было бы попроще. Хотя наличие Горыныча не означало отсутствие последних. 

— А подобру ли поздорову добрый молодец и... кхм, красная девица? — Спросила одна из голов. 

— Ого! — ответил Тони, разглядывая тушу Змея Горыныча, величаво выбирающегося из озерца, услужливо распахнувшего свои воды перед ним. 

Вторая голова достала откуда-то розовые квадратные очки, выглядевшие точь-в-точь как пара, которая пропала у Тони неделю назад, и строго посмотрела на Наташу. Та вздохнула, но выдала положенный отклик, мысленно желая Локи повстречать Бабу-Ягу в момент приготовления обеда:

— И тебе не хворать, Ясный Сокол наш, батюшка-Змеюшка! 

— Да какой же он сокол? Вылитый балаур! — продемонстрировал свои энциклопедические знания Тони. 

— Язык! — строго ответила третья голова, — обидеть чудо природы каждый горазд! 

— Это у вас считается за чудо? — Тони коротко глянул на Наташу, и та опять пожала плечами. Не сказать, что Наташа одобряла подобные "чудеса", но Горыныч, в отличие от многочисленных мачех из сказок хотя бы не пытался прикидываться положительным героем. 

— Я бы больше склонялся к ошибке генетического кода... 

— И что же в этом ошибочного? — ласково поинтересовалась голова в очках. 

— Ну... — Тони, прищурясь, оглядел Горыныча так, словно снимал с него мерку, — Во—первых, снижение полетных характеристик. Наверняка сверхзвуковой порог ни разу не пройден, и ни одна фигура высшего пилотаж толком не выполнена. Или...?

— Ишь ты! — уважительно отозвалась первая голова, цокнув языком. — Соображает! Да, летать быстро не могем. И маневренность хромает, это ты верно подметил. 

— Зато в другом выгода, — подхватила третья голова. — Я думаю, этот, — Горыныч ткнул пальцем в свою вторую голову, — положим, спит, он — не разумными путниками закусывает. И все довольны! 

— Но, но, но! — нахмурила брови Наташа. — Я тебе покажу — закусывает! 

— Да это я так... Образно, — смутился Горыныч. И тут же оживился, снова глядя на порядком задумавшегося Тони. 

— Ты представляешь, какая экономия времени?! А сколько всего интересного придумать можно! И всегда есть, с кем умным обсудить и поспорить. Ну, разве не красота? 

Взгляд Тони наполнился не шуточным энтузиазмом, и он кивнул. 

Наташа вздохнула. Не надо было быть ясновидящей, чтобы прочесть мысли Тони. Две дополнительных головы. И ещё четыре пары рук в придачу. Наташа не жаловалась, вот еще, но Брюса Тони было катастрофически мало, а Локи тоже в последнее время заглядывал слишком редко даже на Наташин вкус. Нет, можно было бы договориться с Ридом, но даже при всей Наташиной любви к Сьюзен, она сама, добровольно, не готова была позволить этим двоим провести больше получаса в одном помещении. Без угрозы целостности мира. 

Горыныч понял ее вздох по-своему. 

— Не скучай, красна девица. Мы быстренько. Одна нога здесь, другая... Тоже здесь! — Радостно заявил змей, и прежде чем Наташа успела возразить приобнял Тони когтистой лапой, пыхнул зеленым дымом и исчез. 

Наташа прищурилась и оглядела округу. Высунувшиеся было из озера мавки с испуганным писком нырнули в глубину. Избушка предусмотрительно отбежала в сторону непролазной чащобы и теперь бесполезно хлопала ставнями, дверью и соломенной кровлей, пытаясь взлететь. Ступа с помелом тоже попробовали под шумок бочком отступить от Наташи, но не тут-то было. 

Залихватски свистнув и тем самым вызвав в чащобе несанкционированный листопад и завистливое бормотание вперемешку с руганью, Наташа вскочила в ступу, требовательно протянула руку в сторону помела, и то нехотя скользнуло в расставленные пальцы. 

— Ну, Локи, ну, погоди! — раздалось над лесом, и ступа, управляемая Наташей, помчалась в закат. 

Изба подняла правую лапу и быстро перекрестилась, малодушно радуясь тому, как ей повезло. Взгляд умыкнувшей реквизит туристки был очень похож на взгляд Яги в особенно неудачный день, так что кто бы не был этот Локи, изба ему не завидовала. Очень.


End file.
